elite_force_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Future Shock/@comment-7180588-20170402211959
=The Adventures Of Skylar Storm Wiki = Chase McFly =The Adventures Of Skylar Storm Wiki= *SaveLabRats =Private Messages= *SaveLabRats *Welcome to the The Bree Chronicles Wiki chat *SaveLabRats has joined the chat. *3:26 SaveLabRats hey *3:26 Chase McFly Yo *3:26 SaveLabRats (PM) *3:26 Chase McFly K *3:29 SaveLabRats where were we? *3:29 Chase McFly Oliver and Skylar had just entered the 80s *3:29 SaveLabRats k *what was the most recent dialouge? *3:30 Chase McFly Let me see *Oliver: Look, Skylar, It's The Domain 5:21 SaveLabRats Skylar: and there is an arcade 5:21 Chase McFly Oliver: So different *3:32 SaveLabRats Oliver and theres the first zTech computer Macintosh *3:33 Chase McFly Skylar: I wonder if Mighty Med is still accessible from here in the past *Want to see it before we go help Douglas? *3:34 SaveLabRats Oliver: yeah *3:35 Chase McFly They enter the closet and find MM, but its a bit smaller with less patients *3:35 SaveLabRats Oliver: woah *3:35 Chase McFly Man; Hello there *3:35 SaveLabRats Skylar: Hello *3:36 Chase McFly Do you know where I can find Horace Diaz? *3:36 SaveLabRats Oliver: he should be somewhere in this hospital *3:37 Chase McFly Man: I'm busy at the moment. Tell him Argento stopped by *(Argento leaves) *3:38 SaveLabRats Oliver: Argento, thats mr terrors villain boss, remember? *3:38 Chase McFly Sylar: Oh no *Yes I recall *3:38 SaveLabRats Oliver: What do we do? *3:39 Chase McFly Skylar: I'm not sure *Did you see Argento's clothes? *3:39 SaveLabRats Oliver: Yeah *3:40 Chase McFly They look futuristic *3:40 SaveLabRats Oliver: They do *3:41 Chase McFly Skylar: Do you think he's? *3:41 SaveLabRats Oliver: What do you mean? *3:42 Chase McFly Skylar: A time-traveler like us? *Wouldn't that be weird? *3:42 SaveLabRats Oliver: I'mm starting to think so *3:42 Chase McFly Now to find Douglas *(They go and look up Douglas' family. His dad answers) *Douglas' dad: Who are you guys? *3:46 SaveLabRats Oliver: We are... *3:46 Chase McFly Skylar: My name is Paris Berelc *And this is my boyfriend, Jake Short *3:46 SaveLabRats Oliver: I am Jake Short *( ill take out the part where oliver says hes jake short) *3:46 Chase McFly Douglas' dad: Nice to meet you *(Okay) *I'm Carter Davenport *3:50 SaveLabRats Can I help you? *3:51 Chase McFly Can I help you? *3:51 SaveLabRats (carter said that) *sry *3:52 Chase McFly (Oh okay) *3:52 SaveLabRats sry *3:53 Chase McFly (It's k) *3:53 SaveLabRats Skylar: We are here to see your son douglas *3:54 Chase McFly Carter: He's in his room *(They go in and knock on the door) *Oliver: Wow, Douglas looks exactly like Chase. *3:55 SaveLabRats Skylar: Yeah *3:56 Chase McFly Douglas: Yes? *Who are you guys *3:56 SaveLabRats Oliver: Uhh... *Skylar: Im paris perelc and this is my boyfriend jake short *3:57 Chase McFly Douglas: Why are you here? *3:58 SaveLabRats Oliver: Because... *3:59 Chase McFly BRB *3:59 SaveLabRats k *4:00 Chase McFly Skylar: We're protecting your house *From this criminal named... *(Carter's screams are heard) *4:01 SaveLabRats Oliver: Robert *4:01 Chase McFly Argento comes down the halll *Argento: Alright, where's Douglas Davenport? *I heard you two discussing him *4:02 SaveLabRats Skylar: i think we just got followed *4:03 Chase McFly Argento: That is correct *Is the small, spiky-haired kid Douglas? *Give him to me *Or Carter here gets it *4:03 SaveLabRats Skylar: What do u want Argento? *4:04 Chase McFly Argento: I am going to employ Douglas at my advertising company *He'll LOVE the results *4:05 SaveLabRats Oliver: Yeah were not falling for that *4:05 Chase McFly Argento: Fine... *I'll find soemone else *Any ideas? *4:06 SaveLabRats Oliver: No *(wait do u say any ideas or argento im confused) *4:06 Chase McFly Argento: Well, then... *(Argento) *4:07 SaveLabRats k *sry *where r u? *4:10 Chase McFly Argento: Fine then *I give up supervillainy *Skylar: Oliver why are you disappearing? *4:11 SaveLabRats Oliver: Because Argentos gone theres no EF *Skylar: Argento u have to be a villain take carter *4:11 Chase McFly Argento: No, i'll find someone else *4:12 SaveLabRats Skylar: Whoever it is you have to be a villain *4:13 Chase McFly Argento: Got it *Argento leaves and Oliver and Skylar fade back in *4:13 SaveLabRats Skylar: lets get douglas' dna *4:13 Chase McFly Oliver: Douglas, do you have any cuts? *4:14 SaveLabRats (what do u mean by cuts) *4:15 Chase McFly (You know, like scrapes, bloody spots, blood is good DNA) *4:15 SaveLabRats (oh ok) *Douglas: I got one on my arm from my brother *Oliver: We'll take it *4:16 Chase McFly Skylar: Thanks Douglas *(They leave and headhome) *Douglas: Did you bring the DNA? *4:17 SaveLabRats Skylar: Yeah *(they inject the dna) *4:18 Chase McFly Douglas: I can see! *Hooray! *(New episode?) *4:19 SaveLabRats (maybe l8tr) *4:19 Chase McFly Ok